Mommy And Daddy Are Fighting Again
by Able02
Summary: Sasuke runs to his brother for comfort when he hears that his parents are fighting. While they wait for the storm to pass Itachi teaches Sasuke a new world and maybe a new skill. Not Gonna Continue This Story JustBut I Will Before The Summer Ends. Sorry


Sasuke covered his ears, trying to block out the sound of his parents' voices. He hated it when his parents fought they kept him up all night and sometimes daddy hit mommy. He put the pillow over his head and pretended that he was somewhere else. He was with Naruto on the beach like the blue eyed boy always promised they were catching hermit crabs and making sand castles and- Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack followed by a light whimper. There was the sound of something breaking and a loud thump. "You bitch!" He heard his father say.

His father had hit his mother before but she had never hit back. There were more sounds that tore into his head making him want to die just so he wouldn't have to deal with it again. He slipped from his bed and crept to the door he listened closely. Something shattered. 'Good,' He thought. 'they're downstairs.' He slipped out the door and down the hall. His brother's door was locked but he knew how to get in. he had figured it out one day when his brother had slept in. He pulled the 2 small pins from the case his brother had given him the day he entered the ninja academy_. "Never thought my little present would backfire like this." _He remembered his brother saying when he leapt onto the bed Itachi was sleeping peacefully in.

He slid the tools inside and felt the familiar mechanism reverberate through them. The lock gave way easily and he slipped inside locking the door again behind them. There was a huge crash that made him nearly leap out of his skin. "There goes mom's coffee table." Itachi sighed when Sasuke had gotten his nerves about him again.

Sasuke quickly got into bed with his older brother feeling instantly safe. The older boy petted his little brother knowing he was scared out of his wits there was a scream and a loud thump he could only imagine was his mother going down again. He absently stroked his brother's hair and tried to hide his own discomfort with the situation. He froze as the house grew quiet he could feel the smaller body tense as well as they both listened intently.

'Silence. The first lesson in espionage: silence is bad, silence can get you killed. silence can mean you're without a team. Silence can make you crazy.'

A gasp and a moan shattered the young Uchiha's thought s. There was a pause and another moan rang out. The high voice was mixed with a low, rhythmic grunting the sound of skin against skin could be heard throughout the house. Sasuke was relieved he didn't know what was going on downstairs but he knew when he heard sounds like those that the worst was almost over. The sounds came louder faster and more erratic. Then silence fell again and Sasuke held his breath not noticing that Itachi was at ease even in the sudden silence. Then there were footsteps 2 sets his mind registered and he breathed easy.

Itachi had taken to stroking Sasuke's hair again. "Aniki?" Sasuke said.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"What is all that noise mom and dad make just before they go to bed? It sounds like they're still fighting but it's different, I don't know how it just…is."

"Well…it's called make up sex. And sex is what 2 people do when they _really_ love each other." He said not bothering to pull any punches. "Make up sex is when 1 person does something they're not supposed to and then have sex to try to, well make up for it"

Sasuke thought this over. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Itachi sighed knowing where this was going.

"Then why haven't we had sex?"

Itachi thought of explaining that they weren't supposed to because they were brothers but that would lead to more questions and he was getting sleepy. "We will when you're older. Now go to sleep." He said lying down next to his brother.

A/N: It's 3A.M. and I'm going to sleep (was up all night last night. No pervyness went on trust me). I saw iron man 2 last night(now I have to go see part 1) and aside from a few plot holes it was pretty good(I fell in love with _The Black Widow_ and then _The Iron Man Armor_ ^_^ heh.). but anyway no clue if I'll continue this that depends on the # of reviews I gt so if you want to see more text famguy1 if you want to see me dance naked with anime fun guys text famguy2. No seriously I need at least 1 review to continue so please review. Have a nice day

P.S.: Happy Mother's Day, Mothers, (xGreat)Grandmothers, Mothers To Be, Teen Mothers, Adoptive Mothers, Even You Mother In Laws This Is Your Special Day And I Hope You Enjoy It. If I Forgot Any Type Of Mother Please Inform Me And I'll Add It To The List


End file.
